You're So Hypnotizing HIATUS
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Adeline is Natalie and Embry's daughter and has been imprinted on by Paul. She knows that he's her bestfriend for life. But she doesn't know why, until she turns 16. But will she accept him when the truth comes out? Sequel to Let's Play Pretend. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the sequel to Let's Play Pretend. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel but decided to anyway. This is going to an Adeline story. (Natalie's daughter). The next chapter will be when Adeline is 16, when she is in high school and when things start to change between Paul and Adeline. Anyway let me know what you think. Thanks! Oh and I'm sorry if Paul seems out of character.

I was going to be loved for the rest of my life. I would always have someone there to care for me and to love me. I had been loved for my entire life, but I didn't know it. You see, all my life, Paul had always been there. He was always there for me and I never really understood why. He was my older brother, my very best friend. He was just always there. Always. Since the day I was born and I wanted to know why.

Paul's POV

It's been fourteen years today, since my beautiful, amazing imprint has been born. I cannot imagine a day without her. She is my life. I would do anything for her. She was so sweet. She was my Adeline. She had the most beautiful silky dark brown hair and the softest skin. She had gorgeous green eyes that I could look into all day. I didn't care if I sounded like a sap. At least not around the guys. They really couldn't say anything about me imprinting anyway, because they were just as bad.

Back to my amazing princess, because of her I'd changed quite a lot. I was a lot calmer and more understanding towards the other saps. I still had quite a lot of anger problems but they were always buried when it came to my little princess.

I remember the time I had imprinted on her. I saw no one else but her. I just saw her small, fragile body and I knew that I would have to protect her. I knew that I would always be there for her no matter what. I also felt anger because I was sure that Embry would try and keep me away from her. But it melted away when Natalie said that I could come over whenever I wanted. I loved her for that. She was understanding and she knew that I would do whatever it took to make my princess happy.

When they could finally take Adeline home, I was by their side. Actually I was by Natalie's and Adeline's. Embry snapped at me and told me to leave. I got angry and I growled and started shaking immediately thinking that he was trying to take her away from me. Natalie watched worried as Embry stood in front of Natalie and Adeline. He started shaking and he was willing to rip me to shreds and not feel bad about it in order to protect his wife and his baby girl.

Natalie quickly stepped in and stopped us from fighting by telling Embry to relax. She then let me hold my princess. It was the happiest moment of my life when I heard her giggle. She even wiggled herself closer to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead and watched her go back to sleep.

Later Embry wanted to kick me out but Natalie, the amazing person that she is, let me stay all day. She even let me stay overnight. But then I had to leave. I didn't care though. I got to stay an entire night with Adeline.

As she got older, she got even more precious to me. Embry still wasn't happy but Natalie scolded him and then invited me over whenever I wanted to see her. I decided that since she was always defending me, that if anyone messed with her they would deal with me.

Soon time flew by and Adeline was turning nine. I was over at her house and she was opening presents with a big smile on her face. She looked so cute. To her I was her best friend, her older brother, and I was okay with that. I wanted to be whatever she needed. And right now she needed me to be her best friend. No one really expected me to be so calm and patient with Adeline. They expected me to be angry and irritable when I was with her, like my usual self.

"Paul! Paul! Look!" I smiled when Adeline jumped on me and showed me the present that Kim got her. I smiled and hugged her and then put her down when she ran over to Kim and tried to jump on her. Instead she ended up tripping and almost fell on her face. I stood up right away and was about to run over there, when I realised that Jared caught her. I sat back down again and she smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Then there was the time that she turned 12. That was an eventful year. That year I had lost so much control and had never wanted to rip anyone apart as bad as I did that year. Adeline had her first crush when she was twelve. Natalie and Embry let her go out with him and their friends on a 'group date'. She was so happy to go with him, but then he hurt her. He said that she was ugly and that she was a loser. I had waited for her after school because I was going to go and pick her up. She came out after school in tears. I was so angry I started shaking so bad. I wanted to go and kill whoever hurt her. Then she told me who it was and I almost lost it. Nobody dared to hurt her, and I wanted to make him pay. But she needed me to comfort her more. So I called Embry and Natalie and told them what happened. Then I took her out for ice cream and we went to see a movie. It took her mind off of that asshole and I got to comfort her and spend more time with her.

Now my princess is 14, and I know that soon we'll be getting out of the older brother stage and into the dating stage. Eventually. For now I would continue to be her best friend and older brother until she was ready to move on. Whenever she was ready to move on.

"Don't be a chick Paul." I growled and turned around and glared at Jared. He laughed and walked past me.

"You need to stop acting like a chick." I growled at Jared again and started shaking. He had no room to criticize. He was a 'chick' when it came to Kim.

"Shut up asshole." Jared laughed and walked away. I glared at his retreating figure and ran outside. I took my clothes off and felt a familiar tingling feeling. Soon I was a wolf. I ran away from Sam's house and towards my princess's house.

I stopped in front of her house and looked up at her window. It was open and I saw some movement inside. Then I heard some loud upbeat music playing. I smiled to myself and shook my head. She was so great it was hardly believable.

'Paul! Get the hell away from my little girl!' I froze when I heard Embry's voice in my head. I turned my head and saw him standing by me growling lightly. I rolled my eyes and backed away letting him know that I would be by later. He couldn't keep me away from her. I decided that I would go home and try and get some sleep before I went to her party.

Adeline's POV

I blared music and started dancing around crazily. I didn't care if anyone was watching me because no one was watching me. I smiled and brushed my hair and smiled. I had my dad's hair colour but my mom's long, straight hair. I had my dad's skin tone and my mom's eyes. I thought that I looked pretty.

"Addie! Sweetie! Come and eat breakfast!" My mom was calling me from downstairs and I could only imagine my dad inhaling food. That made me roll my eyes. I turned off my music and ran down the stairs excitedly. My dad smiled at me and then he went back to eating. I looked at my mom and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

I sat down in front of my dad and my mom set a plate of food down in front of me. I ate slowly enjoying the taste, unlike my father, and once I was done I turned around to face my mom.

"Can I go and call Paul today?" My dad stopped eating and he froze, giving my mom a weird look. My mom looked back at my dad and gave him a stern look. I got confused and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Sweetie, you talked to Paul 2 days ago. Do you really need to talk to him again?" I looked at me mom like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Because he's fun and he makes me laugh and I really want to talk to him. Duh!" My mom sighed and then she looked at my dad.

"Addie maybe you should just relax." I looked at my dad and my jaw dropped. They always let me talk to Paul, and now they're saying no?! Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Daddy, please? Just for a little while?" I pouted and put on my best puppy dog eyes. Just like my mom does with my dad. I perfected her puppy dog eye look.

"Sweetie they'll be over tonight for your party and at the bonfire. Do you really need to see him now?" I looked at my dad and pouted even more.

"Embry let her. She's his imprint. Obviously the feelings starting to intensify even more." I looked at my mom and very confused when she said imprint. What was that?

"You can call him right now on your new cell phone." My eyes widened and I grabbed the wrapped box that my mom handed me. I ripped it open and squealed when I saw my phone. I jumped and hugged my mom and then my dad. I was about to go upstairs when mom and dad stopped me.

"Don't forget that we have to go and pick up your brother from Leah and Seth's house later." I nodded and ran upstairs.

I sat down on my bed and quickly dialled Paul's number. It rang a couple times and then he picked up. He sounded tired and his voice was deep and raspy. I blushed suddenly, but I didn't know why.

"Paul! Guess what?" I heard no answer and I rolled my eyes and whined until he asked what.

"I got a cell phone! A cell phone! Can you believe it!" I heard Paul laugh and then he said that he couldn't believe it. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"When are you coming over Paul? I miss you buddy!" Paul laughed again and then told me that he would be over in half an hour. I smiled and said that I would see him later. Then I hung up and squealed. I jumped off of my bed and went through my clothes trying to find something appropriate to wear. Paul was coming! MY PAUL!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! In this chapter she is 16 because this is when she can actually start to date Paul, and this is when she finds out about the whole werewolf thing. Anyway I hope that you like it and I hope that you review. Thanks!

Paul's POV

Today was Adeline's 16th birthday. It has been two years and it has been an eventful two years. There were many times that I had almost phased because of things that she had told me about. I still picked her up from school which she was fine with. I was a best friend to her but I could tell that her feelings for me were changing. I could tell from the way she looked at me.

That boosted my ego quite a lot. I could tell from her looks that she thought that I was hot. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. My imprint was at the age where I could date her. I was ready to date her. There was one major problem. Embry.

He told me that he had to talk to me today. I knew why he wanted to talk to me. It wasn't hard to figure out. He wanted to tell me to stay away from Adeline, and let her decide when she wanted to date me. I growled fiercely at him when he told me to stay away from her. He was suggesting that i would pressure her into things. The very idea made me start shaking and I had to force myself to calm down. I would NEVER do anything to hurt her. He should know that, he's imprinted before.

'Dude. Come on, you're going to be late for her party.' Jared's voice echoed in my head and I ran quickly to the edge of the forest by her house. I quickly phased and put my shorts on. I was ecstatic at the thought of seeing MY Adeline again. She was 16 today and she was even more beautiful than I ever imagined.

Adeline's POV

"Happy birthday sweetie!" I smiled as my mom kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Mom looked over at dad and gave him a look. Dad rolled his eyes and sat up and smiled at me. I could tell that it was a forced smiled. Obviously dad had to tell me something that he didn't want to.

"Sweetie, your mother..." I looked over and giggled when mom hit dad with a rolled up newspaper. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Your mom and I agreed that since you are sixteen IF you like a boy and you want to date him, and then you can. BUT you have to let us meet him first and I have to like him." I looked at mom and dad in shock. Were they serious?

"Really?" dad looked at mom and then he nodded. I jumped up and attacked my dad with a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks so much daddy!" I wiggled out of the hug and squealed. I started to think of all the cute guys at my school but my mind seemed to drift to a certain, tall, strong, amazingly hot boy. Paul. I started blushing and giggled. Then my smile dropped. He probably only thought of me as a little sister. He would never like me like that...

"What's wrong sweetie?" I turned to my mom and forced a smile.

"Nothing mom. Don't worry." My mom nodded and started putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Happy birthday princess!" I smiled and turned around and saw Paul standing there with a small box in his hands. I smiled and jumped on him giving him a big hug. I felt warmth run over me, making me feel warm, almost hot. He smiled and set me down with a big grin on his face. I giggled at first but then I heard a growl. I turned around and tried to find out where it was coming from, but saw no one that could've done that. Except mom and dad...

"Here open it. I hope you like it." I smiled up at Paul and started ripping the paper. I saw a velvet box and bit my lip. I heard another growl and stopped. I shook my head and opened the box. I saw a heart necklace that had my name engraved in it. I pulled it out and looked up at Paul in shock.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Paul." Paul nodded and I took it out of the box. I held it up to him and batted my eye lashes at him in a joking way.

"Can you put it on me?" Paul nodded and he brushed my long hair to the side. He undid the clasp and then I felt the smooth silver on my neck. I felt his hot hands on my neck when he was doing up the clasp. I involuntarily shivered and closed my eyes. I was starting to feel more and more butterflies, and it was getting a little crazy.

"Sweetie why don't you go upstairs and go get dressed?" I nodded and gave Paul another hug and quickly ran up the stairs.

Natalie's POV

Embry, Paul and I sat down at the table all satring at each other. I knew that Paul wanted to date Addie. I could see it. He loved her. He had loved her from the moment he held her in his arms. He knew that she was his whole reason to live. So why shouldn't they be able to date?

"I want to tell her about the pack. Sam agrees with me." I turned towards Embry and saw that he had started to shake. I knew that he wanted to keep Addie as far away from the wolves as possible. But he knew that he couldn't. Especially since Danny had started showing signs of being a wolf. Embry wanted to try and protect his little girl.

"I think it's a good idea. I know that you want to protect our little angel Embry, but sooner or later, she'll end up dating Paul and eventually get married to him. That's the way it is and you have to accept it." Embry looked at me and then he looked at Paul. His eyes hardened and he got a concentrated look on his face.

"I need her in my life Embry. I know that she's your daughter and you probably want me to be as far away from as I can, but I can't. You know that. We're best friends and we have been my whole life. If I was suddenly out of her life, do you know what would happen to her?" I looked at Paul and it seemed like for the first time, he was totally calm and serious. He really did need her in his life. He wouldn't survive without her. But trying to convince Embry...

"Paul she is my daughter. I will decide when to tell her about us." Paul glared at Embry and his anger returned. He growled at him and I knew that he probably thought that Embry was trying to keep Addie away from him.

Embry glared at Paul and pulled me to him, trying to shield me from Paul. I just rolled my eyes and pushed Embry away. Paul wouldn't hurt me, because if he hurt me then he would be hurting his imprint. Or so he says.

"Embry please. She is 16 today and I believe that she can make her own decisions. If she wants to date Paul when she's ready then she can. And as for the telling of your big secret goes, I say that we wait until the bonfire to tell her okay?" Embry looked at me and his eyes softened. Then he turned to Paul and his eyes hardened.

"I don't want you anywhere near my baby girl." I rolled my eyes and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the table and I whacked Embry on the head with it.

"Embry. She is 16 and I am her mother. If she wants to date Paul then she can understood?" Embry tried protesting but I gave him the look. He nodded and started to sulk. I smiled at Paul who was grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest, I re-wrote it over and over and over again. So I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks!

You're so hypnotizing chapter 3: Finding Out

Addie's POV

I got dressed in jeans and a comfy sweater and pulled on my converse. I walked downstairs where my mom, dad and Paul were all waiting for me. I smiled at Paul and tried not to blush when he smiled at me. I really needed to get rid of all the butterflies.

"Let's go Adeline." I smiled and walked out of the door with everyone following. I hopped into the back of our truck and paul climbed in beside me. I smiled at him and then looked over at my parents. My eyes widened however when I saw them making out. My jaw dropped and I had a horrified look on my face. Paul, looked at me and then at my parents. His jaw tightened and he put his hand over my eyes. I closed my mouth and started shuddering at the horrible image.

Paul chuckled and when the coast was clear he removed his hands. I thanked him and when my parents got in, I couldn't look at them or even talk yo them. In fact it was silent, dead silent. Then we got to the beach and I couldn't be happier.

I practically ran out of the truck and over to the fire. I sat down beside Seth and shuddered when I saw mom and dad holding hands.

"They kissed again didn't they?" I didn't even need to say anything. Seth just knew. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes and pushed him. Well tried to anyway.

"Are you excited to hear the legends?" I turned to Seth and he gave me a funny look.

"Yeah. Why?" Seth said nothing, he just smiled and looked at Billy Black who was going to be telling the stories.

Paul's POV

I stared at Adeline throughout the telling of the stories. I wanted to know what she thought. I knew that she had wondered why I hadn't aged and why I looked the same. But she would never say anything about it, she was too nice.

"...they are here to protect us against the Cold Ones...imprinting...soul mates..." I looked at Adeline and she looked interested enough. I knew that the 'legends' were going to be over soon and then I would have to talk to her about them. I would have to tell her about imprinting and then I would have to show her what I really am.

"Did you like them Addie?" I sat up and listened carefully to her answer. It all came down to this. Whether she liked them or whether she hated them.

"They were pretty cool actually." I smiled to myself and stood up. It was now or never.

Addie's POV

Paul came over to me and he asked me if I wanted to walk and talk. I said okay but I was nervous. I had secret hopes that he would ask me out. So when he looked away from me I quickly fixed my hair and adjusted my shirt. He looked back at me and I smiled brightly.

"So...you liked the legends?" I nodded and sighed. Where was he going with this.

"look, I need to be honest with you." I stopped walking and looked at him, nerves eating away at me.

"What if I said that the legends weren't legends and that they were real?" I stared at Paul, not really doing anything. Just blinking.

"Really?!" Paul nodded and then I got a big smile on my face.

"Show me! Show me! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Paul laughed and then he put his hands on my shoulders to get me to calm down and stop bouncing around.

"Okay. Just wait here." I nodded and then Paul disappeared into the forest. I waited for a couple of minutes until there was rustling in the trees. Out stepped a HUGE grey wolf. He was about the size of a horse, if not bigger. He had nice grey fur, that looked incredibly soft.

"Paul? Is that you?" The wolf nodded and I smiled. I reached my hand out nervously not sure if I should or not. Paul walked closer to me and I touched his side. I was right about his fur, it was softer than I had expected.

"Can you change back or whatever you do? I want to know about everything else." Paul nodded and then he trotted back into the forest. He came back in shorts, and no shoes. He walked over to me and smiled, and it looked like he was even relieved.

"What else do you want to know?" I looked up at him and then thought about it.

"What's imprinting?" Paul looked at me, and brushed his hand against mine.

"When we look into the eyes of our soul mates for the first time, the world shifts. All we see is them and they become our world. All we need is them." I looked up at Paul and saw him looking down at me in a serious way. He was looking at me like I was the only one on the planet.

"Did...did you imprint on me?" I looked up at Paul through my eye lashes and my heart started racing when he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"Yes." I smiled and started blushing deeply. Paul looked down at me and I looked back up at him, while looking into his deep brown eyes.

Paul leaned down and without hesitation he pressed his lips to mine. I felt sparks and closed my eyes and stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up slightly. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss feeling light headed.

"Wow." Paul nodded and pressed his lips to mine again.

"I should probably be getting back. My dad will freak if I don't." Paul nodded and he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I smiled and bit my lip. I was probably blushing like crazy, but who cared.

**The Next Day**

Embry's POV

"HE DID WHAT?!" I yelled almost phasing on the spot. Natalie, my baby, was standing in front of me, rolling her eyes at me. This was no eye rolling matter. This was a serious matter that needed to be dealt with.

"It was just a kiss Embry! Besides we all knew that it was going to happen soon. You saw the way that Addie got nervous around Paul. She would always blush and act shy." I didn't care. He was supposed to stay away from her! Then he goes and kisses her! My baby girl! My daughter!

"Embry, I know that this si going to be hard for you, but would you rather have her date Paul, someone you've known for a while or someone else that you hardly know? Listen, I know that you really don't want her to date but she really likes him. He'll keep her safe and he would never hurt her, so please, please give him a chance." I looked at my beautiful wife and sighed. She was right about everything. Paul would keep her safe, and he wouldn't hurt her. I did know him and when it came to Addie, he would do anything to make her happy. I guess I could give him a chance, but he and I would have to have a talk. A long, and detailed talk.

"Alright. I will give him a chance. ONE chance. But we are going to have a long and detailed talk about this." Natalie smiled at me and hugged me. She pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Addie is out, and we have the whole house to ourselves. Is there anything that you would want to do Mr. Call?" I growled lightly at her and pulled her even closer.

"I can think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

You're so hypnotizing chapter 4: The first date

Addie's POV

Paul went and talked to my parents. Mom was super excited that he had wanted to ask if it was okay if we dated. Dad wasn't so excited, but can you really blame him? I mean I got imprinted on, and I don't really think that he ever really wanted me to be. I think that he wanted me to fall in love on my own without feeling obligation to love someone.

"Addie! You need to get ready! Paul is going to be here in less than ten minutes!" I groaned and threw the blankets off of me. I got up and wiped my eyes free of sleep. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a 'Boys Like Girls' tee shirt and threw it on. Then I grabbed some skinny jeans and put them on. Once I was done that, I quickly brushed my hair and walked downstairs.

I smiled at my mom and my dad and sat down at the table. My mom looked me over and then she looked at what I was wearing.

"Sweetie, you should wear something nicer. Paul's taking you out and it's not on the reservation." I looked at my mom and my eyes widened. I stood up quickly and then the doorbell rang. Mom told Paul to come in. I turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Hello Paul." Paul said hi but he never took his eyes off of me.

"You look beautiful Addie." I smiled and Paul kissed my cheek.

"Addie go and get changed into something nicer." I nodded and pushed past Paul and walked up to my room. Once I got up to my room, I squealed and bit my lip. Paul said that I looked beautiful!

I quickly threw off my clothes and grabbed a little black dress from my closet and put it on. I loved the dress. It was black and it went to my knees. It was strapless and it had a thick red belt that tied around my waist. I thought that this had to be nice enough. I guess.

I put on some nice flats, and ran into the bathroom and put my hair in a bun. I then ran downstairs. But of course me being clumsy, I tripped on the last step and almost smashed my face in. Paul quickly caught me and then lifted me off of the stairs and set me down.

"You need to be more careful princess." I giggled and smiled at him. I heard a growl and then a loud smack. I looked behind me and saw mom with a rolled up magazine.

"Down boy." My dad grabbed my mom by her waist and pulled her to him. I scrunched up my face and quickly ran out the door to avoid seeing THAT.

"Are you ready to go Miss Call?" I rolled my eyes at Paul and nodded. Paul walked over to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for me. I got in and once again giggled.

"I never knew that you were such a gentleman." Paul smiled adoringly at me and nodded.

"Only for you princess. Just don't tell the guys. They'll think I've gone soft." Paul winked and pulled out of the driveway.

We started leaving the reservation and I started getting a little nervous when he also left Forks. Soon enough we were in Port Angeles. I was still a little confused as to where we were.

"Here we are Princess." I got out of the truck and Paul quickly grabbed my arm. He led me into the restaurant, and then to a table in the back. I looked around and was impressed by the restaurant. It was nice and quite and looked like a coffee shop, only fancier.

"Hello, my name's Daniel and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you today?" I looked at Daniel and thought that if I hadn't been imprinted one, I would've thought that he was super cute. But now he had no comparison to Paul.

"I'll get water. What do you want Addie?" I smiled at Paul and then smiled lightly at the waiter.

"I'll have iced tea." Daniel smiled at me and went to walk away when he brushed his hand against mine and flashed me a smile and a wink. I heard a low growl from Paul and blushed. He was being protective.

"If he does that again, I'm going to..." I cut Paul off my standing up and coming to the other side of the table to sit next to him.

Paul smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I smiled up at him and looked into his intense brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful Adeline. Incredible." I blushed and looked down and away from Paul.

"Here's your water and your iced tea." I jumped away from Paul a little bit and smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Daniel flashed a smile and then backed away from Paul, obviously caused by a dirty look or something.

" What can I get you to eat?" I looked at Paul and he smiled down at me and started ordering. By the time that he had finished, he had ordered about ten things for himself.

"What can I get for you Miss?" Paul gripped my shoulder and growled at Daniel.

"I'll just get a Caesar salad." Daniel nodded and left after. I turned to Paul and he wrapped his arm around me once again.

"I'm sorry if I got angry at him, but I'm really quite protective and I don't like him." Paul looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm new to this whole thing Paul so I don't really know what to do or how to act. I'm not sure where we are supposed to go after this or what my parents will let me do." Paul kissed my forehead again and then kissed my cheek.

"I'll only do what you want. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." I smiled and sat up when our food came.

Two hours later, paul finally finished eating his dinner and desert. I offered to pay for my half but Paul told me no. He told me that he would pay for all of it.

"I have another surprise for you." I nodded and Paul pulled me back to the truck. We climbed in and Paul started driving down the road away from the restaurant and I almost thought that he was going to kidnap me.

Instead we pulled into a drive-in movie theatre. Paul got out and then he sat on the hood. I followed him and sat down on the hood next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"What movie is playing?" Paul smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Romeo and Juliet." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That's totally over-played..." Paul looked worried for a moment before I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"But I love it anyway." Paul looked relieved and then turned his eyes to the screen.

"I had a great time tonight Paul. It was an amazing night." Paul smiled at me and leaned against the door frame. He looked at the door and then back at me.

"I would love to go on a second date with you...if you want..." Paul nodded, and then looked away. He seemed really distracted, and it was starting to bug me.

"Paul, can you please look at me?" Paul looked down at me and pushed me against the door.

"I want to kiss you, but I'm trying to contain myself." I looked up at Paul in a slight shocked way. He was trying to stop himself from kissing me?

"Well, I think that that has to stop." Paul looked confused until I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Paul put me down shortly after and gave me a dirty look. I breathed heavily, and had no idea why he was giving me a dirty look.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You almost made me lose control! I CANNOT lose control around you Addie! I WANT to see you again! I can't do that if you tease me and make me want to do THAT with you!" Paul didn't wait for me to reply. He turned around and stormed away from me and got into his truck. He pulled away and sped down the road towards his house.

I walked in and ignored my mom and dad. I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed, and forced myself to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The makeup and the fight

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had exams for the last while, but I am out of school now so I will have more time to update so I will be able to update faster and more often. There are a couple of things going on in this chapter that haven't been there before. This chapter is about Addie and Paul and Leah and Danny (Addie's twin, Leah's imprint). It is also about Addie's relationship with Danny, however ugly it may be. Oh and I apologise in advance for Leah being out of character, she has imprinted therefore she will be sweeter and calmer around her imprint, Danny. Please review if you can. Thanks!

You're so hypnotizing chapter 5: The make-up and the fight

Addie's POV

"Are you going to be okay sweetie?" That question threw me off balance and made me upset all over again. I felt tears come to my eyes and instead of finishing my breakfast; I stood up and ran up the stairs. I threw myself on my bed and grabbed my pillow and let some tears fall into it. I told my mom and dad about my date and they tried to get me to understand his perspective.

I heard a knock on the door but didn't move. I just laid there and remembered what Paul said. How he freaked out at me. How he had anger in his eyes, how he sounded disgusted by me. It just didn't fit. Why me?

"Addie? Baby girl can I come in?" I wiped away my tears when I heard my dad's voice. I cleared my throat and let out a weak little 'yes'.

My dad came in and he sat on the bed, and waited for me to either sit up or start talking. I did both quite quickly, but was still holding my pillow.

"Paul didn't mean it sweetie. He was trying to control himself from doing something that he would regret." I wiped tears away and sniffled, while pulling my pillow closer to me.

"We all have limits that we don't want to go over when we are around our imprints. We only want what's best for them but we also feel the need to be as close to them as possible. To have the deepest connection possible, this causes...temptations. Paul gets angry easily and knowing that he almost went too far with you, knowing that that would hurt you, made him upset and he freaked. He loves you sweetie, he truly does." I sniffled and looked up at my dad. I noticed that he was talking to me, but he had a sort of glazed look in his eyes and I knew that he was thinking about my mom.

"Please don't be mad at him forever Addie, you really have no have idea how much it hurts when our imprints are mad at us." I nodded and my dad kissed my forehead and stood up.

"I love you." I smiled at my dad and said 'I love you' back. I sighed and rubbed my temples and lay back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to clear all my thoughts and just relax. That only worked for a while, until I heard someone knock on the door. I groaned and sat up. I grabbed my pillow and walked over to the door promising to hit whoever was disturbing me again.

But once I opened the door, I dropped my pillow in shock. There stood Paul looking very sorry, holding chocolate and a stuffed panda. I stepped aside and he walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Paul..." Paul interrupted me by pulling me down to sit next to him on the bed.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for last night. I'm sorry for freaking out at you and making you upset, and if you cried...if you cried I'll never forgive myself because I hurt you. Addie I only freaked out because I didn't want to go too far and hurt you because you mean the world to me." I stared at him only blinking not really understanding him at the moment.

"Paul..." Paul once again interrupted me.

"I even brought presents for you, all hoping that you'll forgive me, because without you I'd go crazy." I looked at Paul and then at the chocolate and panda and back up at Paul. A small smile broke out on my face and I crossed my arms over my chest and started pouting.

"You cheated Paul." Paul nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You always did love chocolate, and Panda's always were your favourite animal princess." I rolled my eyes and Paul kissed my forehead and then looked down at me.

"So does that mean that we can start going out again?" I looked up at him and nodded. Paul smiled and pressed his lips against mine, and pulled me as close to him as possible.

Once he pulled away, he handed me the chocolate and the panda and stood up.

"I've actually got to go on patrol, but I'll pick you up tomorrow for our second date. Okay?" I nodded and Paul gave me one last kiss before standing up and leaving.

I turned on my iPod and turned it up loud enough so that my parents couldn't hear me and started jumping up and down and squealing. Once I was done with the jumping and the squealing, I sat down on my bed and started eating my chocolate.

Leah's POV

Danny was running around trying to catch his tail. The stupid boy had a hornet on it stinging it. I couldn't help but laugh though. He was just so...weird. And amazing. How is it that I finally imprint after watching everyone else imprint and I get the crazy one? Paul imprinted on Addie and she turned out normal. Then there was Danny, the other half of the twins. He was the weirder of the twins. Obviously.

'Thanks Leah, make me feel real special.' I rolled my eyes and walked over to Danny and pushed him to the ground. He lay down and I stepped on his tail crushing the hornet, but also hurting his tail in the process.

He started howling and whining about his poor tail, which once again made me roll my eyes. He gave me a playful glare and sat down away from me. I walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. Danny nuzzled my neck in response.

'I love you Leah.' I smiled and nuzzled him again.

'I mean it. Everyone else thinks you're a rude...' Danny growled at the thought of other people's thoughts about me. I whined and he stopped growling and lay down.

'You're the most amazing person, I know. How did I get so lucky?' I smiled and lay down next to him, and put my head on his paws.

'Gag fest happening right here people! Step right up and see the cold hearted Leah trying to be soft.' Before I had time to react Danny was already on top of Quil, growling menacingly at him. Quil smiled a wolfy grin and pushed Danny off of him.

'Watch what you say Quil. You talk about Leah like that again and you'll be sorry.' Danny trotted back over to me and licked my muzzle, and nuzzled my neck. I responded quickly by doing the same to him. I could hear Quil and Jared gagging as best as they could in wolf form.

'I'm going to change back Danny. Your mom invited me over for dinner.' Danny nodded and ran behind a bush and changed. While he was doing that, I quickly changed as well. I gave him a confused look, but he just winked and smiled. He was blowing off the last two hours of patrol. Sam's not going to be happy.

Danny walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he could. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, seeing as he was finally taller than me, now that he was a wolf.

We started walking away before we were talking. Jared and Quil always bugged him about us and it set him off so fast. He could have a temper to match Paul's.

"I love you Leah." I smiled at Danny and kissed him quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I gripped his hair and it started heated. I pushed him away and took deep breaths. If it kept going this way, we would never make it to dinner.

Once we got to Embry's house and could smell food, Danny ran inside in quite a hurry, leaving me behind. I laughed at him and walked in normally and sat down at the table.

"Hello Leah. How was patrol?" I smiled at Natalie and said that it was fine. Natalie was always supportive of me imprinting on Danny, unlike a lot of the pack. They didn't want me to be around him because of some stupid reason. They were more trusting of Paul who had major anger issues, and who had actually almost endangered Addie.

"Hey Leah." I saw Addie coming bouncing down the stairs and over to the table. She plopped down and smiled widely at me. Then she turned around and went to ask her mom a question, when she turned back around quickly.

"Wait! I thought you were on patrol!" I smiled and shook my head. I could see Danny beside me rolling his eyes. I was supposed to be finished right now and Danny had two hours left but he decided to skip them.

"So you're not on patrol when you're supposed to be?" Danny glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's none of your business Addie." I looked at Danny and then at Addie. I could tell another fight was going to break out.

"You shouldn't be skipping that Danny! What if something were to happen? Then what?" Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed. Yep. Another fight was going to break out.

"You're being irresponsible and careless!" Danny snapped his head in her direction and growled at her. I tried pulling him back but he started shaking. I wished that Paul was here then, because Embry was trying to phase less and less, and he wouldn't want to do it again.

"You're the one to talk! I have to go and to this every night and day while you just get to sit at home and do nothing!" Natalie came into the room and stood at the end of the table and gave Danny a look.

"Danny go phase outside and run or something okay?" Danny didn't say anything. He just stomped out of the house. I followed him outside and stood behind him, trying to calm him down when he was shaking.

I heard footsteps behind us, and knew that Addie was here. I turned around to tell her to get back inside and that it wasn't safe. But Danny pushed past me and stood in front of her, glaring at her.

"You think you know everything don't you Addie! You think that you know how to deal with everything, and that you know the answer to everything. Well you don't! You don' know anything! You just need to shut up and stop being such a bitch." I looked at Danny and saw him looking at Addie. His eyes widened when he realised what he said, and he tried taking it back.

Addie stomped down the stairs, with tears in her eyes, and tried getting past Danny. Danny reached out to grab her and try and stop her.

"Addie, I'm sorry..." Addie glared at Danny and pulled her arm away, with great difficulty, and walked away from him.

"What's going on?" I turned around and inwardly groaned. Paul was standing there looking at Addie crying. He cast a look to me and Danny and then looked back at Addie.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her away from the house. Danny stormed back inside, and I followed, trying to find the right way to tell Embry about what just happened.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait to update. I am currently on Vaycay and couldn't update or write an authors note until now. I am planning the next chapters also but I need your help with ideas. So if you could please review with some ideas, that would be super great! Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7:Bonding Gone Wrong

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I was on vacay and couldn't update a new chapter. Until today. Anyway so here is a new chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you review. Thanks!

You're so hypnotizing chapter 7: Bonding gone wrong

Danny's POV

I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me. I was beyond pissed. I was tired of Addie criticizing me about patrol. She didn't have to do it so she should just shut up.

"Danny? Where's Addie?" I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair in the kitchen and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't care.

"Don't know. Don't care." I didn't care if I was giving my mom attitude.

"Danny? Is anything wrong?" I looked up at my mom and saw concern on her face. That and my dad had his arm around her waist giving me a stern look.

"Yeah mom. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be fine?" My dad gave me a sterner look, one that told me not to push it.

"Is everything good with you and Addie?" I rolled my eyes and felt myself getting to the brink of annoyance. I looked down and started clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Danny, you need to answer me. Is everything okay with you and your sister?" I snapped my head up and growled low.

"No mom! It's not! She's being a bitch! Okay?" I stood up quickly and my chair fell backwards. My mom had her hand over her mouth and my dad was shaking quite badly.

"Danny! Why would you say that about your sister?" I didn't say anything, I turned around and saw Leah standing behind me giving me a pity look.

"Daniel, you do not talk to your mother like that and you do not disrespect your sister like that." My dad was growling at me, but once again I didn't care.

I ignored both of them and walked out the door with Leah and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the forest and quickly phased.

Addie's POV

Paul took me to the beach where it was nice and quiet. I was currently sitting on the beach with my knees brought to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. I put my head on top of my knees and closed my eyes and felt some tears falling down my cheeks. Paul was sitting next to me and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He was holding me as close to him as possible trying to calm me down.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" I sniffled and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and I wiped away my tears and smiled back up at him. I pulled my arms away from my knees and put my head on his chest. Paul then wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you Addie." I sat up and looked at Paul with a serious look on my face. He smiled nervously at me, waiting for my response. He looked down at me and his face started falling.

"I love you too Paul." He smiled and stood up bringing me with him. Once we were standing up, he bent down and kissed me lightly and then it started getting a little heated. I pulled away and smiled up at him, while blushing. Paul went to kiss me again when I ducked by him and started running away. I heard him growl playfully and soon he was running after me.

Paul's POV

I was about to kiss Addie again but she ducked by me and took off towards the forest. I growled playfully and chased after her. I couldn't see her but knew that she was hiding from me. This made it all worth it and it kinda turned me on. Knowing that it was a hunt and she was my prey.

"Addie? Where are you?" I smirked when I heard some twigs snap. I could just imagine her getting frustrated by not being able to be that quiet. I started walking towards where she was and then stopped. I heard some more twigs snapping and some other sounds. I smirked again when I could hear her breathing.

"Oh Addie..." I walked to the tree that she was hiding behind and I stopped and waited to see if she was going to move. She started to move so I stepped back into the shadows.

"Paul?" She sounded confused and she started looking around. I walked up behind her and I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She inhaled sharply and let out a scared little squeal.

"Looks like I found you." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and closed her eyes, momentarily. I kissed the back of her neck, and she stood rigid at first and then relaxed. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. I was going to kiss her again when I smelt the sick, sweet smell that burnt the nose of me and my brothers. I started shaking ad growling when Addie turned around and gave me a concerned look. I looked down at her and pulled her to me, looking around for the stupid leech.

"Paul, what's going on? Why are you growling?" I looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"There's a leech around, I don't know where IT is, but it's close. I need to get you out of here Addie. It isn't safe." Addie looked up at me and nodded at me. I gripped her hand and started pulling her towards the edge of the forest then stopped. I smelt the leech and stopped and started shaking even worse. It was getting closer and the only thing that mattered to me was protecting Addie.

"Paul, why did you stop?" Addie was getting more and more frightened. I pulled her closer to me and gave her a hug. I started pulling her the opposite way, desperate to get her to Sam and Emily's house.

But once I came to an empty field, I saw the leech standing there looking at Addie like she was a piece of food. I pushed her behind me and made sure that she was safe before I phased. I looked back at Addie and then back at the leech. I snarled and growled at it, daring it to even try and get past me.

"Oh look. It's a werewolf and his 'mate'. How lovely." I growled fiercely, and dug my nails into the ground getting ready to attack.

'Paul, where are you?' Jared's voice rang through my head. I quickly told him where I was and told him to get Seth, Brady, and Collin here as well. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. This leach was fast, faster than I've seen in some before.

"Paul..." I looked back at Addie and saw her pointing to the leech. I turned around and cursed loudly in my head. There were now three more leeches standing there all looking at Addie.

Natalie's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen with Emily, Sam, Kim and Claire. I was sitting there silent not really sure what to say. Addie was stuck in the middle of a vamp/werewolf fight. She couldn't leave because all of them were after her. Embry left to go and help them fight off the vamps. Even if he din't really want to phase anymore, he wasn't going to let his baby girl get bit by a leech.

"Natalie everything will be fine. Addie will be fine." I looked up at my mom and sighed. I really hoped it was.


	8. Chapter 8:Missing

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, and I'm apologising in advance for the hate that you are going to feel for me at the end of this chapter...Anyway I hope you like it ,and I hope that you please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

You're so hypnotizing chapter 8: Missing.

Addie's POV

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I could not believe that there were four 'leeches' that were looking at me like I was a snack. Literally. This makes sense since they are hungry vampires and all.

"She smells so good doesn't she Demetrius?" My eyes widened and my breathing became unsteady, when I saw 'Demetrius' licking his lips and nodding in agreement. Well this made Paul snarl louder and take a step towards me as if trying his hardest to block me from view.

"Let's take a bite shall we? There's only one mutt here, we can handle him." The 'leech' smirked and his voice was thick with arrogance and cockiness.

"Indeed." Not even one step was taken by the vampires when I heard 5 more fierce growls, behind me. I smiled a little and had just turned my head, when I saw something fly closer to me and slam Paul into the ground.

I covered my mouth and muffled a scream. It had all happened so fast. One moment Paul was in front of me and the next he was fighting, to get up as a vampire was on top of him, trying to kill him.

I looked around and saw the rest of the wolves, trying to fight off the vampires. I tore my eyes away from a wolf that had grey fur with black spots, that eyes that looked very familiar and looked back at Paul. He was looking at Jared and it looked like he was a conversation with him, then Paul looked at me. He came up behind me and nudged me, as if telling me to get up. I slowly got up, on my shaky legs and tried to regain balance. Paul nudged me again and laid down. I was confused for a minute, until I realised that he wanted me to get on his back.

As soon as I was on his back, he took off running towards the trees and away from the rest of the wolves and the vampires. I had to close my eyes and practically dig my nails into his skin just to be able to hold on properly.

At first I didn't recognize where we were going, and then finally it kicked in. We were at Sam and Emily's house. Paul laid down and let me get off and then he ran into the bushes and quickly got some pants on. He ran back over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll be back soon. As soon as those stupid leeches are out of the way. Please be careful, and don't leave the house. I will be back as soon as I can okay Addie?" I looked up at him and nodded tears threatening to escape my eyes. Why did I have to bring so much trouble to people?

Paul gave me a deep kiss and pulled me into another hug. Except this time, he didn't really want to let go, no, this time it felt like he was afraid that I might disappear. Then he pulled away and started walking back towards the bushes.

"Paul!" I yelled his name and he turned around and gave me a weird look. I ran up to him and gave HIM a hug this time. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you." Paul looked down at me and I saw a mix of emotions in his eyes. He looked amazed, and ecstatic. But he also looked worried and irate.

"I love you too." Paul's gaze softened and then it hardened again and he took off into the trees.

"Adeline May Call! You get into this house right now!" I turned around and saw my mom, Sam and Emily, and Kim all standing on the front porch looking at me. I didn't want to argue so I ran up to the porch and tried to go in when I was attacked by mom.

"My baby! My poor baby! Are you alright? Are you okay?" I nodded and my mom just pulled me closer and kissed my forehead not even considering letting me go.

"Mom, I'm okay, really. I'm fine." My mom pushed me back and held me at arms length.

"You just got attacked and you say that you are fine? You honestly want me to believe that?" I slowly nodded and my mom shook her head and dragged me into the house. She sat down at the table with her heads in her hands and took deep breaths.

"I hope he's okay. He's got to be okay. He's got to be." I sat there in silence, because I had no idea what to say. What could one say in this situation? 'Oh don't worry, it'll be okay. You're husband and my father is just attacking a vampire and who knows if he'll survive, but look on the bright side.' Yeah, how about not!

"Embry? Embry? You're okay?" My mom jumped up and ran over to my dad, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over to my mom, and saw that she had tears in her eyes and was holding onto my dad tightly. He was holding onto her just as tightly, if not tighter. Both of them were afraid of never seeing each other again.

"I'm fine beautiful. We took care of those leeches. They're gone." My mom gave a squeal of happiness and went back to attacking my dad. I looked around and saw pretty much everyone who had either been imprinted on or had imprinted with their desired/soul mates.

"Wait, where's Paul?" Everyone stopped and looked at me not saying anything. I could feel my heartbeat pick up and my breathing became erratic.

When no one answered, I stood up and ran towards the door forcing myself around people. I stood outside and looked around for Paul. Thoughts were running through my mind but the one thought that had occupied most of it was focused on where Paul was.

"Paul?" I screamed while still trying to see him. I waited for an answer, and when I got one, I had yelled his name again.

"Paul, please, please, where are you? I need you! Paul! Please! Please!" Still I got no answer, and once I got no answer, I fell to my knees sobbing. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? I needed him. Paul...

YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YHS YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH YSH

Authors Note:

Aren't I just evil? You're all probably glaring daggers at me right now aren't you? :D I feel so evil! Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Oh and do you have guesses about what might have happened to Paul? Please review! Pretty Please!


	9. Chapter 9:Ladysmith

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on the update. Here's a new chapter, and I think you'll be happy to know that Paul didn't die. The italics later on in the chapter is the phone conversation. Oh and I hope that I didn't make Paul out of character. I wanted him to be sensitive towards his imprint and still have the attitude problem as well. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

You're So Hypnotizing Chapter 9: Ladysmith

Paul's POV

I had no idea where I was right now. The only thing that I knew was that the stupid leech, who had tried to bite my baby, was now dead. I had tracked him up to...I don't know where I am. I needed to find out, and then I needed to get back to my baby. She must be so worried about me. If she had cried (again) because of me, then I don't know what I would do. My angel should shed no tears and if she does, I should be there to rip apart the person who made her cry.

I quickly phased back into a human and put on some shorts and a t-shirt, and looked around me trying to find out where I was. I needed to know so that I could start getting back to my baby. She needed me, and I needed her. Who would protect her while I was gone?

I mean I guess that Embry could or the rest of the pack, but they couldn't do as good as job as I could. They didn't understand her needs; they didn't know her needs like I could. I walked out of the tree line and into what looked like a small town. I started looking for a store of anything, so that I could find out where I was.

All I saw were houses, but the farther that I went down the streets, the more I saw little grocery stores and drug stores. I tried finding out the name of the town but so far, there were just the names of the stores and not the towns.

I saw a small clothing store, walked in and saw someone standing at the till, talking on the phone. I waited patiently but the phone call seemed to go on forever. I started getting really annoyed when time, that I could've spent getting back to my baby, was pent waiting for an annoying chick to finish her conversation. Finally I had enough and decided to say something.

"Can you get stop taking long enough to help me?" The girl dropped her phone and turned around only to stare at me.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." I scoffed and felt my annoyance heighten.

"Obviously you didn't or else you'd help me." The girl nodded lightly and picked up her phone and told the person that she'd call them back.

"Sorry. So umm...what can I help you with?" She asked gently obviously scared of me. I glared at her and held back a growl. She was really starting to piss me off.

"Um...you don't know where you are?" I glared at her more fiercely this time and almost let out a growl.

"If I knew where I was, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" The girl quickly shook her head, and gulped. I could hear her heart racing. It reminded me of when I kissed my baby, she would start blushing and her heart would race; it sounded amazing to me. I felt a deep pain in my chest and it felt like I had gotten stabbed. I needed to see her; I needed to get back to her.

"Umm...you're in Ladysmith, British Columbia." Before I could stop myself I let out a low growl, that caused the girl to bump into the counter behind her. Her eyes widened and eh gasped and put her hand over her mouth. I rolled my eyes and mumbled out a 'sorry'.

"it's okay..." She mumbled back, still looking as terrified as ever. I looked her over, and noticed that she had looked a little familiar. She sort of looked like Natalie...I continued to stare at her in wonder, until I snapped out of it and had the scowl placed back on my face.

"Did you need anything else?" I thought for a bit then looked down at my feet. If I was going to be staying someplace I would need shoes. But I should be getting back to my baby. Addie...

"Umm...do you need some shoes?" I snapped back into reality and scowled at her, then nodded.

She quickly left the till and went into a back room some place. Once she came back out, she put some shoes on the counter and pushed them towards me.

"Try these on and see if they fit okay." I nodded and the girl picked up her phone and answered it.

"Yeah...no...it'll be okay...Don't cry!...I know that you miss him but...please don't...are you sure?" I listened in on her conversation, then my eyes widened and I reached across the counter and tried to grab the phone. The girl jumped back in surprise and I let out a loud growl, as a warning, that I was not to be messed whit.

"What are you doing?" I growled again and reached for the phone once more.

"That is my girlfriend you're talking to! My Addie! Let me talk to her! Now!" I felt bad for getting angry with her, but I needed to talk to my baby.

"Are you sure?...he's so old...I really don't want...okay. One minute." The phone got handed over to me and I snatched it up right away.

"Addie? Baby?" I heard her breathing but I didn't hear her say anything.

"_Paul? Where are you? I miss you, so bad." _I smiled when I heard my baby's voice. Even if, she was far away, just her voice would calm me down.

"I'm in Canada baby." I chuckled to myself when I heard silence and could just picture my baby, making a confused face.

"_Canada? What are you doing in Canada?_ " I ran my fingers through my hair and didn't know how to explain it when there was a human who had no idea about vampires, right next to me.

"I had to do some...stuff down here, and I'm finished. I'm coming home baby." I heard a sigh on the other end and then a sniffle. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and let out a low whine.

"_I miss you. I was so worried when everyone else came back and you weren't there. I haven't been able to sleep very well either." _I started shaking once I realised that I had hurt my baby.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I'll be back soon, I promise." I heard another sigh and heard a faint okay.

"Addie? How does this person know you?" I heard Addie giggle and felt my heart speed up.

"_She's my cousin. She was going to come down to La Push in a couple of days to visit."_ I didn't say anything for a while, I just thought.

"_Paul? Why aren't you answering? Where did you go?" _I heard Addie's voice filled with panic and jumped out of my thoughts.

"Baby! Baby, I'm still here. I didn't go anywhere. It's okay, calm down." I heard her whimper on the other end and slammed my fist against the counter. I needed to get back to her NOW!

"Baby, I'm coming home. TODAY." I didn't care what it took; I was going home today, even if it killed me.

"_Paul, why don't you go with my cousin? She's leaving in a couple of days." _Even if that was a good suggestion to Addie, it was a horrible one for me. I didn't want to have to wait to see my baby. I wanted to see her now!

I looked over at the girl at the counter, Addie's cousin, and she looked at me and then at the phone. I growled at her, for trying to take time away from me talking to me baby.

"_Did you just growl at my cousin? What is wrong with you?"_ I whimpered like a dog, or in my case, wolf that had just gotten disciplined. I didn't want to upset my baby and I just did.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to go now. I love you. I'll see you in a while." I waited and held my breath, hoping that Addie would say those three words.

"_I love you too Paul. I'll be waiting for you."_ I smiled as wide as humanly possible when I heard her say that she loved me. She loved me.

"_Bye."_ My baby hung up and I handed the phone back to her cousin and put my shoes on and quick as possible. I went to go out the door, when her cousin stopped me.

"Wait! You are not leaving without me! I am going with you! I just have to go and grab my stuff." I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. She wasn't hurrying fast enough. My baby was waiting for me! She needed to be faster!

Two minutes later, she came from the back carrying a suitcase and a smaller bag. I went to give her a look but decided against it. If she wanted to leave earlier then that meant that she wouldn't have to deal with an agitated wolf for the next couple of days.


End file.
